hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 4 (Fantasy)
Fantasy is the fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *NATHAN hides behind and inside shapes. *CHARLI hides and jumps out. *KATHLEEN plays skittles. *CHARLI pretends to be a skittle. *TIM shows Kellie and Nathan some musical animal sounds. *CHARLI imagines being a hippo. *KELLIE and Chats guess whose are every hat they have. *CHARLI shows us different-coloured hats. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three friends (Kathleen, Nathan and Kellie) who play with a rope in different ways. Gallery Nathan S1 E4.png Charli S1 E4 1.png Kathleen S1 E4.png Charli S1 E4 2.png Tim S1 E4.png Charli S1 E4 3.png Kellie S1 E4.png Charli S1 E4 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E4.png Trivia *During Kathleen's segment, we're able to see Tim's head behind the wall while he moves Jup Jup. *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. *This is the first episode that starts with a Shapes In Space Segment. Songlets ;Shapes in space Small like a ball, squashed in tight Thin and tall, wriggle till it's right Hiding, hiding, so you can see Hide and seek, come and find me. Small like a ball, squashed in tight Thin and tall, wriggle till it's right Hiding, hiding, so you can see Hide and seek, come and find me. Small like a ball, squashed in tight Thin and tall, wriggle till it's right Hiding, hiding, so you can see Hide and seek, come and find me. ;Body move #01 Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You can't tell where I'll be next Now you see me and now you... still see me. Now you see me, now you don't Now you see me but soon you won't You can't tell where I'll be next Now you see me and now you don't. ;Puzzles and patterns Stretching my legs, one and two Stretch and stretch Bend your body, that's what you do Bend and bend Hold out your arms and make them swing Shake your head and start to sing as we stretch. ;Body move #02 Jump, jump, jump this way Jump, jump, jump back again Jump, jump, jump the other way Then it's back to the middle again Up and down! Jump, jump, jump this way Jump, jump, jump back again Jump, jump, jump the other way Then it's back to the middle again Up and down! ;Filler song Ready Or Not ;Making music Come along, come along One two, three What animal will you be? Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop One, two, three Come be a kangaroo with me Be kangaroo with me. Ploat, ploat, ploat, ploat, ploat, ploat One, two, three Come be an elephant with me Be an elephant with me. Bees, bees, bees, bees, bees, bees One, two, three Come be a busy bee with me Be a busy bee with me. Come along, come along One two, three What animal will you be? Kangaroo (Boing, boing, boing) A busy bee (Bssss) Elephant? Or all three, three, three? Or will you be all three? ;Body move #03 I open my jaws as wide as can be Even though I have nothing to say I think washing in mud makes me nice and clean I roll in it three times a day. I open my jaws as wide as can be Even though I have nothing to say I think washing in mud makes me nice and clean I roll in it three times a day. ;Word play No songlet ;Body move #04 Green hat, yellow hat, blue hat, red Red hat, blue hat, yellow hat, green Green hat, yellow hat, blue hat, red A rainbow hat you can choose instead. Green hat, yellow hat, blue hat, red Red hat, yellow hat, blue hat, green Green hat, yellow hat, blue hat, red A rainbow hat you can choose instead. Green hat, yellow hat, blue hat, red Red hat, blue hat, yellow hat, green Green hat, yellow hat, blue hat, red A rainbow hat you can choose instead. ;Sharing stories Jump forward, jump back Touch your nose Jump forward, jump back Touch your toes Jump forward, jump back Turn around Jump forward, jump back Touch the ground. Jump forward, jump back Touch your nose Jump forward, jump back Touch your toes Jump forward, jump back Turn around Jump forward, jump back Touch the ground. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about fantasy Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about skittles & bowling Category:Ep about stretches Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about busy bees Category:Ep about hippos Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about matching Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about animals & pets